


Crazy On You

by XtinaJones91



Series: Captain Marvel Soundtrack Songfics [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Backseat makeout, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Pre-Movie, Smut, Songfic, They are married, This was supposed to be shorter, but then it became this, danbeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtinaJones91/pseuds/XtinaJones91
Summary: Part 1 in a Captain Marvel soundtrack songfic series.The leather of the backseat of Carol’s Mustang is warm in the cool of the desert night. Carol’s got her pressed down into it while she blazes a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down the exposed skin of Maria’s neck and chest, her cut-off t-shirt and bra flung somewhere over the front seat.





	Crazy On You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write smut...but here we are. Captain Marvel and Brie Larson made me do this.  
> I have no regrets.

_My love is the evenin' breeze touchin' your skin_  
_The gentle, sweet singin' of leaves in the wind_  
_The whisper that calls after you in the night_  
_And kisses your ear in the early moonlight_  
_And you don't need to wonder, you're doing fine_  
_My love, the pleasure's mine_

_Let me go crazy on you_  
_Crazy on you_  
_Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh_

 

Heart - Crazy On You

 

* * *

 

 

The leather of the backseat of Carol’s Mustang is warm in the cool of the desert night. Carol’s got her pressed down into it while she blazes a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down the exposed skin of Maria’s neck and chest, her cut-off t-shirt and bra flung somewhere over the front seat.

 

Her hips thrust upward to meet Carol’s as Carol swirls her tongue around Maria’s nipple.

 

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Carol moans into the smooth plane of skin between Maria's breasts. “You were so hot tonight, singin’ that song.”

 

Maria runs her fingers through Carol’s wild blonde hair, pushes back a curtain of it so she can see her as she migrates south down Maria’s body, deft fingers hurriedly searching for the buttons of Maria’s pants.

 

“Which one?” Maria gasps out. Carol’s tongue has shifted its focus to her belly button and it’s hard for her to form words let alone recall what she was signing at karaoke just twenty minutes ago.

 

Carol hums wickedly against her twitching abs and pulls back for just a moment, enough time to tug Maria’s jeans past her hips and down her thighs.

 

“That Heart one,” Carol replies, grin cocky and eyes dark as she slips a finger inside Maria.

 

Maria thrusts against Carol’s hand and tugs her down for a kiss. Their tongues fight each other, twisting and darting in a practiced choreography that matches their grace and dominance in the air.

 

Carol adds another finger and Maria moans into her mouth, bites Carol’s lip for good measure.

 

“Crazy On You?” she pants out, breath hot.

 

“That’s what I’m doing,” Carol quips.

 

Carol flicks her wrist and changes up the angle, drives the point home with a curl of her finger and a dirty grind of her hips against Maria's thigh. The rough fabric of Carol's jeans against her skin adds a layer of friction that ignites her body even further.

 

Maria wants those jeans off Carol, wants the barrier of Carol's clothes gone so she can feel her, skin on skin as they slide against each other. But Carol seems to determined to keep the focus on Maria tonight and ratchets up her pace.

 

The edges of Maria's vision start to blur and darken as Carol yanks her to the brink of orgasm. Carol's lips and unoccupied hand are everywhere - her face, her lips, her breasts, her hair, her hips. Everything in Maria's world is narrowed to Carol, Carol, Carol, _Carol_.

 

She thinks she's saying as much out loud, the only semi-coherent thought her brain can form and repeat. Her grip on the world around her explodes into waves of ecstasy as Carol's thumb finds her clit and she mercifully, finally brings Maria to release.

 

Maria sinks back against the seat cushions, body loose and floating. Carol hovers above her, protects her bared body from the cool desert air as she comes down. Through half-lidded eyes she watches Carol lick her fingers clean and her hips twitch at the sight. Carol leans forward and kisses her, long and slow so she can taste herself on Carol's lips and tongue.

 

"You good?" Carol husks into the darkness that surrounds them.

 

She looks up and swears Carol glows, her golden hair a halo against the backdrop of a night sky dotted with thousands of stars. This right here is what she wants forever, for as long as she can have it.

 

"Mhm," she murmurs and reaches up to brush a wave of Carol's unruly hair from her face. Carol presses her lips to the palm of Maria's hand as she drags it down to cup her cheek.

 

"Love you," Carol whispers into her skin. "Love you so damn much."

 

Maria brushes her thumb across the bone of Carol's cheek, stares into her wide brown eyes and wonders how she got this lucky, thanks the universe for allowing her to share her life with this smart, funny, powerful, brave woman.

 

"I love you, too - higher, further, faster, baby."

 

Carol grins and her eyes shine in the dark.

 

Maria smiles back innocently then hikes her leg up between Carol's. Carol's eyes go wide and Maria's smile transforms into a wicked smirk.

 

She flips them with an ease that comes from many long nights spent in the gym and the backseats of both of their cars.

 

"It's my turn," she growls, gets satisfaction as she watches Carol gulp in aroused anticipation.

 

"Let me go crazy on you," she husks into Carol's ear, voice lilting into a hint of the song.

 

"Yes," Carol rushes out, body already a live wire beneath Maria's hands. " _Please_ , baby," she begs, ruts desperately on Maria's thigh. "Need you so bad."

 

Who is Maria to deny such an enthusiastic request?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *smirks*
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this little piece, I know I enjoyed writing it. Also apologies if my smut is bad...I've no idea what I'm doing.
> 
>  
> 
> Part 2 of this songfic series will be more fluffy and family-friendly - keep an eye out for it some time this week.
> 
>  
> 
> For those of you following my Carol/Maria multi-chapter fic (Is it Okay if I Call You Mine), don't worry, I'm still writing new chapters for that. I just got a bug in my head to also write some short songfics and needed to work this out of my system.


End file.
